


Feeling Small

by RaeWritesFiction



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alex hogh, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeWritesFiction/pseuds/RaeWritesFiction
Summary: reader is in a small space and Alex (Høgh Andersen) takes care of you.





	Feeling Small

**Author's Note:**

> Much fluff. There isn't a heavy DDLG aspect however it does use the "small/little" space.
> 
> From Urban Dictionary;
> 
> Littlespace is a mindset in which an adult relaxes into a state of carefree, responsibility-free safety. 
> 
> It may be a developed time in which an adult relives childhood memories, scenarios, or desires that were unachievable in their adolescence. 
> 
> An adult in littlespace may involve another adult referred to as a caregiver, engage in activities viewed as childish, and some may even participate in adult sexual interaction during their time in littlespace. 
> 
> While in littlespace, the adult is usually, but not always, referred to as an adult baby, little, or middle. 
> 
> A standard that all people interacting and involved in this type of scene is that they are all of legal adult age.

Your weekend had been long while away, but the last two days had felt even longer knowing Alex had been kept extra days. He had texted you to let you know he was on his way and would be back as soon as possible. 

Now it was heading for Friday midnight and it was everything you could do not to sit and cry. All you wanted was to feel his arms around you; to comfort you and tell you everything would be okay and you wanted to feel them now. 

You weren't sure when you had fallen asleep exactly; the last time check had been around 4am. You also weren't sure when Alex had gotten back - but waking up to his warm embrace was enough to tell you things were back to normal for a while and it all became too much. You shuffle in the bed and turn to lay your head against his chest as you sob quietly.

“Hey hey, sweetheart… don't cry.” Alex whispers softly and strokes your hair.

You felt small; in times of high stress and anxiety it often happened to you and Alex was amazing - he never once freaked out or made fun; not even a light hearted joke. You could tell at first that he had felt uncomfortable with it but had soon gotten used to how you preferred to be treated during those times. Now, it was second nature to Alex and he knew the signs.

“...'m sorry.” You mumble against him.

“Nothing to be sorry for; it's okay. Did you go through your bedtime routine?”

You shake your head slowly. “Didn't feel like it.”

“Okay then… let's sort that out.” He kisses your forehead and sits you up.

Alex walks you through to the bathroom and sits you on the counter while he switches on the shower and let's it warm up. You sit swinging your legs a little, your fingers playing with each other and the hem of your tee. He smiles and helps you down then strips off your clothing followed by his own, throwing them into the hamper for laundry day. 

“Let's get you all squeaky clean and de-fuzzed.” Alex smiles and gently boops your nose playfully.

You giggle and follow him to the large shower space, standing under the water as he grabs shower foam and a puff. Alex quickly circles the foamy puff over your skin and hums quietly, crouching down to foam up your legs; he'd never shaved your legs before but at this point you were too tired, too achy…too small, to protest. 

Alex gently glides the razor over your skin, careful not to let it catch over your knees and ankles, and easily de-fuzzes you within a few minutes before once again foaming up your legs and massaging them with his hands to make sure he hadn't missed anywhere. 

Next on the agenda was your hair, which he uses your favourite shampoo and conditioner on; he loves the smell too and smiles as he inhales it. 

‘It always smells different on you than me.’ he'd pout and complain when it wasn't the same. 

As the conditioner soaks through your combed hair Alex massages your scrub onto your face, keeping his touch light so as not to aggravate your skin and inflame it. 

You look up into his eyes and offer a small smile to which he pulls a face; crossing his eyes and blowing a raspberry at you to make you giggle; he grins proudly as you do so and rinses off your face and then your hair, being sure to comb it through again so it doesn't knot.

He finally runs his hands over you to rinse off suds; his fingers slowly move between your legs catching you off guard and causing you to stumble against him. Alex catches you and smiles, “Sorry babygirl.”

“Don't be… it's okay daddy.” Your voice is barely above a whisper and even as he turns off the shower Alex feels his heart tug; you don't usually call him that, your own choice, it made him realise just how small you were feeling.

“Do you wanna talk about your weekend? The last few days?” He offers, wrapping you in warm towels.

You shake your head vigorously “No...no thank you.” To anyone else the events of the last few days wouldn't have been hard to deal with and would have just been a mild annoyance at most. To you they were mountains, not molehills and your anxiety had turned them into Everest, Kilimanjaro and Fuji. 

“Okay sweetheart.” He nods “Just know that you can if and when you want too, okay?”

You nod and stand in front of the bathroom mirror and sink, “let's brush those teeth then head through to take care of your skin.” 

Alex gently brushes over your teeth making sure to get everything and everywhere before instructing you to spit out the minty foam and swill the mouthwash; you follow his direction and then head through to the bedroom where he unravels the towel from your hair and smoothes serum through it.

You close your eyes and relax under his touch; Alex's fingers massage over your scalp as he works the serum through your roots. He smiles and works on braiding your hair back out the way, making sure to twist your hair to give it curls when you took it out. 

Alex shuffles and moves himself, noting how relaxed you had become and not wanting to interrupt that. You stay in your position as his hands massage your feet and legs with body butter, only opening your eyes when he dabs face cream onto your nose. He smiles back at you and circles his fingers over your face and neck, working the cream into your skin. 

“What pyjamas would you like?” He tidies up. “Mermaids? Unicorns?”

“None… just skin on skin… please.” You bite your lip.

“Of course.” Alex nods, both of you moving and discarding towels to the floor. 

He pulls you close against him and strokes over your arm. “I'm here sweetheart… I promise, I'm here. Everything will be okay.”

You nod against his chest, listening to his heartbeat and steadying your breathing to his. “Thank you, daddy.”


End file.
